The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror, and more particularly to a shield or visor for preventing light from a vehicle headlight or headlight cluster of lights from reaching the mirror.
Motor vehicles, in particular larger vehicles such as buses, trucks and the like, require an array of mirrors mounted on exterior surfaces of such vehicles in order to improve the visibility and field of view of the driver in and around the vehicle. Typically, an automotive mirror element has attached to it a staff or pole and that pole is secured within a mount which is in turn attached to the body of the vehicle. One type of mirror is a parabolic or cross-view mirror that is traditionally used on school buses to permit the driver to see directly in front of the bus as well as to the side, which would normally not be visible without the aid of such a mirror. Such a mirror is illustrated in FIG. 1. As seen in FIG. 1, a cross-view mirror is mounted at the foremost corners of the vehicle. A drawback associated with these types of cross-view mirrors is that with aerodynamically designed headlights as shown in FIG. 1, there is the possibility of light from the headlight being reflected in the mirror.